My Beloved
by Tallemy
Summary: The moment of falling is decided in the manner of parting.


**[My Beloved]**

**Well-well, there was Rantaku day. I have to admit, I never really felt like participating in his ship due to being more than enough fics with their lovey-dovey moments, but since recently the pirate AU reached Akane's story I decided to give you a piece of Shindou's side.**

When he told her that she can go away if she wanted, Shindou Takuto forgot to calculate into his plans that Akane might really leave him. After all, it was something unimaginable for the young prince, yet soon not only did Akane leave, but she'd also taken one of their best ship and his vice-commander, Kurama Norihito.

Then people started talking.

Rumours have started circulating in his kingdom, ridiculing the young prince and his foolish decision what made her fiancée running away from their country, settling down at the tiny island of Angler's Reef.

This was fine. He used to think like that. But also, he used to think that one day Akane will get bored of this ridiculous act and return to his side. Sadly, it never happened, so the young prince tried to bring her back several times. He'd sent mercenaries to get the princess or just talk her out of this impossible plan, but everyone returned with empty hands.

His last resort was his personal guardian and best friend, Kirino Ranmaru, who was rather reluctant about leaving the young prince alone for more than a week.

::::::

In the end, the journey took two long months away from his life. It felt like eternity, but the hope that Kirino will be successful and save him from humiliation in front of his father and kingdom, gave him strength to survive. Too bad, it lasted only until the guard's ship arrived to Raimon's port.

It wasn't as imposing as the ship Akane took with her, and one would easily think that the vessel belonged to a trading company, but it had its advantages as the ship could easily get past any security and curious gazes.

He could see Kirino hopping off the small vessel, his hair radiating in the dying light of the twilight sun. The time they had to spend away from each other made Shindou realize how much he admired Ranmaru for… putting it simply… being Ranmaru.

However, he was quickly dragged out of the daydream when the guard approached him with a serious expression.

"We need to talk." Kirino started as soon as his eyes met Shindou's. There were no greetings or smiles only a cold piercing glare and guilt, hiding beneath the confident voice.

The guard, grabbed the prince by his arm without ever thinking about breaking the royal protocol and dragged him to the closest inn where, in his opinion, they could talk without anyone eavesdropping.

::::: :::::

The Purple Sealion was shabby and rundown and its only purpose was to give a somewhat comfortable bed for the weary sailors. He was attacked by a terrible feeling without the royal guards or his sword when they first entered the warm bar. Shindou had to admit, it really looked like no one would ever think about searching for a royalty at such place.

Fortunately, the inn was a little world on its own, so no one seemed to notice the prince and the youth in sailor's clothes disappearing upstairs.

But with all honesty, the room was no better than downstairs, but it was bearable. Stinky and cold. Acceptable on sailor standards, but not worthy of a prince or a weary traveller who could afford the best inns downtown.

"How did it go?" he asked when Kirino closed the door behind them.

"That's what I wanted to tell you." Kirino sighed. "Forget her?"

…?

Shindou's stomach churned.

He repeated the sentence again. "Forget Yamana Akane, she had clearly stated that she has no intentions of coming back to Raimon _ever_. She also sent you this letter. I thought it would be rude to give it to you on the street."

Shindou knew what to expect, but after reading the letter he was at a loss, not knowing what to do or even how to get out of this deep pit of chaos.

"I, Yamane Akane declare that my engagement with Shindou Takuto, prince of Raimon, lord of the southern forest and viscount of Fort Issimo, is officially annulled. I no longer wish to marry to the person in question as my right to take part in politics and cases, regarding the island nations was violated several times over the course of the past year. Furthermore, I hereby give up on my title as a princess in order to secure Angler's Reef independence under my care as a _Pirate_ _Lord_." The letter continued on a second page. "However it has come to my knowledge that Vice -Commander Kurama Norihito is treated as a hunted criminal in his own country. To make this clear, I, Yamane Akane, ruler of Angler's Reef, Pirate Lord of the Northern Islands, hereby declare that the person mentioned previously has no ill intentions towards his homecountry and had never committed high treason. Upon carefully exclaiming the situation I have decided that he he will be held on Angler's Reef in exile."

Then it ended with a signature.

The letters were curved, so beautiful anyone would guess that Akane was a well taught intelligent woman. Shindou put away the letter then hid it in his coat pocket.

"So, this is the end." Kirino sighed.

Shindou nodded gravely. He still stood in the room, dazed and lost in his thoughts.

"Rejection does hurt." he remarked.

"It's true. But you can't help it. Lady Akane had made her choice and there is no way she will change her mind."

"I know."

Shindou looked lost, probably he was thinking about the continuation of this story. He goes home with humiliation on his shoulders, as the heir of the throne who can't even keep his own fiancée happy. True, he wished to keep Raimon in mind, making sure the country stays in its neutral state, but what did this give him? Love turning cold, friends leaving the country and the Island Nations cutting away Raimon from the trading business.

Everything crumbled around him.

Everyone left him.

Everyone, save for one person.

"We're in a bar, right?" he looked up from his hands. He sighed as though he made up his mind.

"My prince, this is not a good idea."

"Oh hell yes, this is a good idea_, Ranmaru_. And please, tonight drop the formalities; you're not some kind of stranger, after all." Shindou raised both his hands with a friendly, but forced smile.

"Alright, Takuto." the guard nodded. He abstained from giving Shindou any information regarding Angler's Reef current state and seeing how the small piece of the truth affected Shindou's behaviour, he didn't regret anything.

However, four shots later, he had to realize the sad truth. The night promised to be the longest he ever had in his life, with many regrets following the hangover in the morning.

_I'm so going to lose my head for this and he doesn't even know about the young fisherman, yet. _He thought bitterly as he took a whiff from the beer he ordered for himself, before the prince started ordering drink after drink.

**A/N: To those who are wondering: What the hell is this? Think of it as a spinoff for my "A Pirate I was Meant to Be" fic, since that story puts more focus on Akane and Hamano I decided to include Shindou's side in a drabble. **


End file.
